


A bond that can't be broken

by wincestgoddess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestgoddess/pseuds/wincestgoddess
Summary: Through the pain, through the loss; they will always choose each other.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A bond that can't be broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [compo67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Put to Good Use](https://archiveofourown.org/works/821522) by [compo67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67). 

> A bit different from what I'm used to posting. This is just a little something, guess it could be called a poem, that I came up with today while reading Chicago Verse by compo67 (an amazing series by one of my favorite authors ever. I highly recommend you check it out if you love wincest as much as I do) Totally inspired by the way she portrays their bond
> 
> So yeah, hopefully you enjoy!

I could’ve sworn that you were mine  
Mine to love  
If my entire life I’ve tried  
To hold on 

Cause you run deep inside my veins  
And you’ve taken hold of my soul  
The bond we share cannot be blamed  
On past mistakes and alcohol

They could all say that we’ve been doomed  
That time will heal all these old wounds  
But through the fire and the pain  
If my time’s up I will choose you

And though the static’s in my head  
I remain  
Demons and shadows kept at bay  
Always there

We could’ve left it all behind  
Cause all we need is you and I  
I’ve taken hits, I’m still alive  
You’re in my blood, can’t scrub you out

Heaven’s a place where we can’t part  
Soulmates are meant to find the light  
When the war’s over, by my side  
Will be the precious love we’ve found

I could’ve sworn we were alright  
Getting there  
But through the falseness of the dark  
Fingers lace

Memories hazy, still your kiss  
It sparks alive my deepest needs  
Yet all the hardships they were worth  
An eternity here in your space


End file.
